


Angry, Loud, and Ginger

by house_plant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gun Violence, Inferiority Complex, Short Chapters, T for swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_plant/pseuds/house_plant
Summary: Kaiden hung out with his parents more than with other children.  Given, his lack of friends was his own fault.  He didn't have any siblings, and he intentionally scared off other children.  Despite his lack of social awareness, he was extremely gifted in academics, mostly english, history, and languages.  His parents decide to send him to a boarding school, where he will be rooming with Paramita - a girl that absolutely infuriates him.There aren't any graphic descriptions of violence, but there is a mention of two people being shot and killed.This isn't going to have much of a storyline, it's just Kaiden's backstory.
Kudos: 1





	1. Kaiden Meo

Name: Kaiden Meo

Age: 16

Pronouns: He, Him

Height: 5’8

Weight: 154 lbs

Hair: Ginger, Slick

Eyes: Bright Hazel

MBTI: ISTJ-A

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Mother: Gabriele Meo

Father: Luca Meo


	2. Kaiden Meo

Kaiden always had a good relationship with his parents. He wasn’t the best child, he had plenty of issues, but his parents loved him either way. And deep down, he loved them. 

But for some reason, a person’s brain doesn’t care how privileged they are. It doesn’t matter how many reasons you have to be happy. It does whatever it wants to. 

Kaiden’s brain gave him an inferiority complex, so the ginger was always extremely competitive. He had always worked with every bit of energy to be the best. Only _the_ best, otherwise, it’s not worth it. And he let no one help him - he had to do it by himself, or else it’s not really _his_ work. 

Kaiden grew up being hated by most of his peers. Most of them were intimidated by Kaiden’s ‘I’ll kill you if you look in my fucking direction’ aura, but it was solidified as hatred when he introduced himself as ‘future valedictorian’. 

If anybody tried to tell him that he wasn’t good, in any situation, he’d lash out at them. He’d get into fights, and his parents would comfort him when he got home. He’d tell them to “piss off”. But his parents still loved him; his parents were probably the only ones that didn’t hate him. 

At age 11, he had gotten through primary school never getting below a 98%, and was eventually sent to a boarding school, a place he could learn at the pace best suited for him. Before he was sent there, he was introduced to a girl - Kaiden had shown up grumbling about ‘not needing any damn friends’.

The girl was wearing a mint green hoodie that was far too big for her. She wasn’t wearing shoes, he assumed that she had refused to, which was strange, but kinda cute. She had short, dark brown hair, not even reaching her shoulders. 

“I’m Kaiden,” he said while putting his hand out, other still across his chest. 

“...Paramita.” The brunette shook his hand lightly, the sleeve of her hoodie hiding her hand from him. 

From what Kaiden could see, Paramita was a fragile girl. Her pale skin indicated that she rarely went outside, further supported by her lack of fat or muscle. She looked like she should be dead. It was like she was just skin and bones. 

“...It’s nice to meet you.” Kaiden was surprised when Paramita spoke again, though she kept her eyes to the floor. This infuriated the ginger. 

Kaiden glared at her for a couple seconds. “Don’t even respect me enough to fuckin’ look at me?” Kaiden asked. Admittedly, this wasn’t the best way to speak to someone you’ve just met, but it’s not like the shorter girl was going to like him anyways. _‘I could probably snap her in half if I wanted to’_ She didn’t respond to him, causing an awkward silence between the two. After a few uncomfortable seconds, Paramita looked up at him, seemingly concerned. Kaiden narrowed his eyes. “What the hell are you lookin’ at?”

“Uh- nothing....” Paramita’s voice was soft; it felt like it was tickling his eardrums. She was clearly about to say something else, but it looked like she was trying to see the minimum amount of words she could express it with. She glanced around, then back to Kaiden, and her chest falls, losing the confidence to even speak

“Look at me, fuckin’ loser!” he lightly shoved her shoulder - apparently harder than he intended, sending the brunette stumbling back a couple feet. 

The smaller girl looked to the ground. “S-...” Kaiden raised an eyebrow, and the girl’s voice quivered. “Sorry…” 

_‘Is she gonna fucking cry? Ha! What a fuckin’ wimp!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaiden either thinks he's the worst or that he's the best, there's no in between


	3. two

Kaiden and Paramita were in the same dorm room. They each had things in their own colors (Paramita’s color was mint green, like her hoodie, and Kaiden’s was dark red, like the shirt he always wore), including bed sheets and phone cases; they both got black backpacks, “K” and “P” embroidered onto them in their respective colors. 

As hard as Kaiden tried to ignore Paramita, to brush her off like he did everyone else, there was something inside of him which stopped him from doing so. He felt the need to protect her.

So they became ‘friends’ - though friends might be too strong of a term. They walked to class together, but rarely talked. He would glare at her, acting like he did to everyone else, but he couldn’t think of her in that way. He considered her weak - a different kind of weak than he normally saw people as. A weak that he wanted to help. And he _hated_ that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost as short as Paramita.


	4. three

When Kaiden was 14, he got the news that his parents had been shot and killed. The only people that had been supportive of him. Of course, Paramita was supportive, but he hated her. He hated her stupid soft smile, he hated her stupid face, he hated the way that she would ramble apologies about the tiniest things-- he hated that she was supportive. He didn’t need her pity, he didn’t need her help! 

Then, he remembered the news he had just gotten. 

He cried, but he wasn’t  _ sad _ when he got the news. He wasn’t that weak. The tears (though he would deny them being tears if ever asked) were angry tears - he was completely  _ enraged _ . Enraged at the whole world. Enraged at all of humanity for killing such good people.  _ ‘They didn’t fucking deserve this! Ugh, why does everyone important to me have to die?’ _

When the boarding school offered to let him stay there study to become a detective, Kaiden didn’t hesitate to agree. He wanted to bring anybody who would do anything similar to what happened to his parents to justice. 

_ I’m never going to let anyone do what that bitch did to my parents and fucking get away with it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say childhood trauma?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Plant and I have these characters I can't stop drawing so I started writing backstories and really enjoyed it so now I'm posting it here because I'd love to get feedback!


End file.
